I Am Poems
by runswithvamp
Summary: What is it like to be Bella?Jacob?Edward?Aro? this is a series of I Am poems for every character.on unoffical hold
1. I Am Bella

**I Am****Bella**

I am shy and clumsy  
I wonder why this world is so insane  
I hear Edward's lovely voice humming my lullaby  
I see a world where werewolves and vampires work together  
I want immortality with my lover  
I am shy and clumsy

I pretend my life is easy and carefree  
I feel hopeless about Edward's and Jacob's hate towards each other  
I touch the heart of my family  
I worry that my life will never be the same  
I cry about my loss of Jacob  
I am shy and clumsy

I understand Edward's calling for my blood  
I say all is fair in love and war  
I dream about life as a vampire  
I try to make happiness for everyone around me  
I hope Jacob will find joy  
I am shy and clumsy


	2. I Am Edward

**I Am Edward**

I am intelligent and responsible  
I wonder how Bella could be in love with someone like me.  
I hear Bella's heart beat quicken when I look into her eyes  
I see Bella as future my wife  
I want to be human for my Bella  
I am intelligent and responsible

I pretend Rosalie isn't so pigheaded  
I feel like a monster  
I touch the ivory keys of my piano  
I worry about the Volturi  
I cry when I remember the time I was away from Bella  
I am intelligent and responsible

I understand Carlisle's unorthodox diet that the Cullens follow  
I say vampires are forever damned, soulless creatures  
I dream of how much of a nonlife I had before Bella  
I try to restrain myself from human blood  
I hope Bella will always love me  
I am intelligent and responsible

Also guys I forgot to mention the feature story.

Feature story of last chapter:

The Clash by Topaz-and-Onyx

Alexander is a fifteen year old vampire who was changed seventy years ago. He lives in a foster home. Bella, a social worker now, stumbles across him. Bella offers to adopt him, unaware of his past, or his powers. Alexander's POV.

Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Friendship - Chapters: 16 - Words: 34,433 - Reviews: 97 - Updated: 10-26-08 - Published: 6-28-08

This Chapter's Feature Story:

A Different Twilight by The touch of a fingertip

Bella is not an only child, she has a twin brother called Jason. What happens when they both get to their home in Phoenix one night and find a vampire there....? Who is it? What will he do to the family? What will happen to them? Read to find out!

Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Romance - Chapters: 25 - Words: 92,311 - Reviews: 443 - Updated: 10-8-08 - Published: 4-6-08


	3. I Am Jacob

Disclaimer: I do not have enough imagination or creativity to own Twilight

**I Am****Jacob**

I am strong and protective  
I wonder why Bella would want a leech as a soul mate  
I hear the excited thoughts of my brothers  
I see trees zoom past me as a run as fast as lightening  
I want to hold Bella in my arms  
I am strong and protective

I pretend it doesn't hurt so bad  
I feel dead and heartbroken  
I touch the cool grass with my large flaming paws  
I worry about the safety of La Push and of the whole world  
I cry because of all this pain  
I am strong and protective

I understand that monster's adoration to Bella, Who wouldn't love a girl like her?  
I say half human is way better than humanly impossible  
I dream of the times Bella was happy with me, not the bloodsucker  
I try to understand Bella's irrational feelings  
I hope my death is quick and easy  
I am strong and protective

AN!

Feature Story:

The Artist's Model by InkBud

AU All Human. Edward Masen is a painter in Paris known for his sensual nude portraits when he stumbles across the beautiful Bella Swan.

Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - General/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 24,665 - Reviews: 352 - Updated: 11-26-08 - Published: 10-19-08

Review, Review, Review!!!

Can someone tell me what AU means? Thank You.

Which characters do you want me to do next? I was thinking of doing the whole Cullen family first (including Renesmee). Then doing the important people in La Push and after, Charlie and Billy. Then maybe the Volturi after, if I can. How does that sound?


	4. I Am Rosalie

**I Am**** Rosalie**

I am special and beautiful  
I wonder why Edward doesn't love my body  
I hear my prey running through the woods  
I see a world centered around me  
I want men to desire me  
I am special and beautiful

I pretend Bella isn't part of my life and the lives of my family  
I feel hurt that Edward would want a stupid human and not me  
I touch a handful of my lovely hair  
I worry everyone will get too attached to Bella  
I cry for not being able to conceive children  
I am special and beautiful

I understand why motherhood is so important to women  
I say if you have the choice, don't chose eternal damnination  
I dream I could have died when I was raped by Royce.  
I try to get the some piece of dirt from under my nail out  
I hope to have a bigger mirror  
I am special and beautiful

Feature Story:

Seventeen Ain't So Sweet by dontxbexstupid1995

Plagued by horrifying memories, the beautiful Bella Swan can't bring herself to trust anyone. But as she transfers to Meyer High, despite her aloofness, the arrogant, yet gorgeous Edward Cullen is determined to break her walls and win her heart. -Human.

Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 85,755 - Reviews: 2050 - Updated: 11-8-08 - Published: 6-11-08


	5. I Am Esme

**I Am**** Esme**

I am loving and caring  
I wonder why people choose to do evil  
I hear Emmett and Jasper sparing outside  
I see my wonderful family  
I want everyone to be happy  
I am loving and caring

I pretend my life was always this sweet  
I feel Carlisle's hand rubbing my back  
I touch the spring leaves, wet from the rain  
I worry about my children's safety  
I cry for the deaths of innocents  
I am loving and caring

I understand the love between a man and a woman  
I say there are always second chances  
I dream of a peaceful future  
I try to make Bella feel at home  
I hope this will lead to great things  
I am loving and caring

Feature Story:

the eternal ticking by freedomofabirdswings

Amanda moves to Forks after her parent's death. Staying with Ms. Newton, her aunt, she meets Embry and falls in love. That is, until her best friend, Melissa comes to visit.

Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Supernatural/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 7,894 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 12-15-08 - Published: 11-18-08

This is written by a friend of mine I am pretty much the unofficial beta. Wonderful story. Sorry for not updating, kinda had a writers block that's why its really bad. I will redo it upon request. Thanks!


	6. I Am Emmett

**I Am**** Emmett**

I am amazingly strong and wonderfully cute  
I wonder how Edward manages to get into crazy situations like falling for a human  
I hear Jasper and Carlisle play a boring game of chess  
I see millions of colors  
I want Rosalie…right now  
I am amazingly strong and wonderfully cute

I pretend that I am past my hatred to Royce and his gang  
I feel relaxed-as always  
I touch the bat and begin the game  
I worry almost never because worrying takes to much brain capacity  
I cry over the lost of an arm wrestle  
I am amazingly strong and wonderfully cute

I understand that cheating is bad but that's no reason not to do it anyway  
I say Alice and Edward cheat to much  
I dream of Rose and I together forever  
I try to win at all costs  
I hope to win every game  
I am amazingly strong and wonderfully cute


End file.
